


short bursts of wind

by bittersweetoranges



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anthology, Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Tier, Hinata Shouyou & Volleyball, minor Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi, obligatory pizza chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetoranges/pseuds/bittersweetoranges
Summary: Six (6) flash fiction pieces centered around the theme of wind. Except, I try not to say wind at all.





	1. he falls just a bit deeper.

   
   
   
When Hinata presses his feet on the court he can feel some sort of pulse. An ebb and flow of power surging through him. Electricity rising, pushing, and urging him to jump. To lift his feet and move. To rush against the stillness and lean into speed unmatched by anything off the court.

When Hinata steps into the court. He is alive.

  
  
  



	2. sweater weather.

   
   
   
It’s scary to watch a glass window rattle, Yachi thinks. Scary in the sense that if broken, glass shards would take leave to blow into her room. She shudders and pulls her blanket closer around herself.

The tapping rain had turned into pounding so long ago that it felt like it was not raining at all. Still, it muffled the droning news report on their living room TV. Yachi could barely hear her mother’s ministrations too.

She only hoped certain parties did not rush to school for morning practice. After all, the news said there would be no school today.  
   
   
   



	3. he picks up milk from a conbini on the way back.

   
   
   
Kageyama is very sure that one of the best feelings in the world, second only to the phenomenon of setting a ball, is when he’s hot and cold at the same time.   
Imagine. A steady percussion of feet against the road. Then, quick but even breathing. A whisper of the early morning opposite his path. Kageyama is almost flying -- gliding across the pavement.

Free.  
   
   
   



	4. entitled 'the meatbun is eaten while hot'.

   
   
   
Ennoshita points his camera at the white wall across him -- it comes clean, no visible spots or specks. He smiles, satisfied.

Practice ended early, and now the whole team stood outside Sakanoshita store. Daichi had obligingly bought everyone meatbuns again -- definitely a welcome warmth against the oncoming slow chill that gently tangled through them.  
“You’re pouting,” Kinoshita says laughing as he holds their share of meat buns. “Nothing to model for you?” 

Ennoshita pauses, then smiles. “I found one”

He wordlessly pulls the meatbuns along with a bemused Kinoshita under the nearest side post and readies his camera.  
   
   
   



	5. some roots don't hold you back.

Suga finds he’s taken to standing by the door during the rare lulls in their summer practice. His hands are on his hips as his sweaty back ill-advisedly faces the slow whispery coolness of the late afternoon.  
From there he jokingly thinks that youth smells partly of testosterone -- sweat and everything in between.  
From there he watches the needlessly fervent idling of his underclassmen and worries at the gym’s steadily increasing age.  
From there he reminisces.

Daichi catches his eye with a wave, and Suga tucks his thoughts behind a smile and says, “I was wanting ramen”.


	6. what happened to the fries?

Yamaguchi realizes the pizza is cold the same time Hinata texts him that they’re on their way to his place via Tsukishima’s extremely reluctant navigation.

The little traitor of a bread and tomato sauce combo had cooled way too quickly under the scrutiny of the ceiling fan. Additionally, his ancient microwave kicked the bucket some time ago. It was, with all certainty, not cool.

But friendship, he thinks, tolerates cold pizza. Friendship is using pizzas as a metaphor for friendship.

Friendship, Yamaguchi thinks as Hinata announces their arrival via a boisterous “We brought pizza!”, is communication and planning.  
   
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. the obligatory pizza chapter.


End file.
